


breathing isn't so easy anymore

by inkstainedknitter



Series: trans!dean fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Pre-Series, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedknitter/pseuds/inkstainedknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dean's so fucked up it’s kinda funny so of course he ends up on bobby’s doorstep too fucking early in the morning because he couldn’t sleep, couldn't afford to sleep anyway, and he needs —</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathing isn't so easy anymore

dean's so fucked up it’s kinda funny so of course he ends up on bobby’s doorstep too fucking early in the morning because he couldn’t sleep, couldn't afford to sleep anyway, and he needs —

he doesn’t know what he needs. but the car he stole in maine is starting to sound a little rough and he’s  _so tired._

when bobby stumbles outside to enjoy his second cup of coffee he finds dean sitting on the porch steps half asleep. bobby looks like he wants to yell at dean for going off the grid post-hunt like he did but he doesn’t. instead, dean gets hauled into bobby’s kitchen and fed leftover pizza before he’s allowed to crash on the couch and sleep.

when he wakes up, his ribs hurt like hell but sam’s on the floor in front of him, nose in a book, and that makes everything worth it. he sits up slowly, aware of the silence that sits heavy in the room.

"hey bitch."

"jerk."

dean grins, poking sam. _please, please, don’t let sam ask where i was last night._

"you were supposed to be here yesterday."

aw hell, what was he supposed to say to that. _sorry sammy, i was too busy puking my guts out by the side of the road to make sure i was home in time for your birthday? sorry sammy, i was too busy getting fucked by some guy so i could make sure you got a birthday present to make up for the fact that dad forgot to send you anything?_  instead, he gestures in the general direction of the kitchen. “needed some space. check my bag, sammy.”

"it’s sam," sam says, but he gets up anyway. dean takes the moment to lie back down, headache building. he doesn’t want to see sam’s reaction to his present cause it’s shitty and pathetic and he wrapped it in fucking newspaper and --

"dean."

he sits up again, running a hand over his face and through his hair. sam looks thrilled, like a collection of shakespeare and a new knife were the best things in the world. to a nerd like him, maybe they were.

"yeah," dean says. the room suddenly feels too small so he stands and leaves sam standing in the middle of bobby’s living room. he finds bobby out in the yard working on a piece of junk truck that might just end up running again. bobby doesn’t make him talk so he doesn’t, he just sits on the ground handing bobby tools when he asks for them until the pain in his ribs makes it hard for him to breathe and then he just sits there, counting breaths, because he  _can’t_  and bobby doesn’t make him try.

he doesn’t go back inside until bobby dusts off his hands and all but drags him back inside the house. lunch is a quiet affair, sandwiches and soda and dean dodging every question bobby and sam throw his way.

after lunch, dean escapes to the upstairs bathroom to shower. he’s peeling off his layers when sam comes in and sits on the edge of the tub. dean huffs but doesn’t stop, tossing his first binder at sam to distract him. he’s unwrapping the ace bandages when sam says

"dude, i thought you were done with those."

dean shrugs, rolling the bandages up and setting them aside before he tugs his second binder off. sam averts his eyes, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"just leave me alone, bitch." dean says instead of answering the question, and for once, sam leaves.

when he gets out of the shower, he avoids the kitchen where sam’s set up with his books. dean can’t handle questions right now. he heads back out into the yard where bobby’s working on the same truck he was. dean’s barely settled on the ground in easy distance of bobby and the tool kit when bobby looks at him.

"you know what you’re doing, idjit?" he asks, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"yeah." dean mutters. "yeah, i know what i’m doing."

bobby just nods and goes back to what he’s doing and dean is so fucking grateful it’s pathetic.

but then, he's always been pathetic. 

**Author's Note:**

> more trans!dean bc as a trans kid i have waaaay too many feelings about him. prompt was "just leave me ALONE."


End file.
